


I watched you change

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Dracula AU.  Victorian England.  After being neglected by your fiancé a certain vampire sets his eyes on you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	I watched you change

**Author's Note:**

> This story has 2 endings. You get to choose your own adventure. They are marked!!

The air in your lungs burned, your body not wanting to release the oxygen. This was important, you had to talk to him, you could do this. Right before you were about to pass out from holding in your breath you straightened your back and lifted your chin, releasing the air as you strode toward your fiancé.

“Clint, I have to speak to you.” When you opened the door to the parlor you were not surprised to see the faces of four shocked men. 

Women were never to interrupt, but you’d had enough.

“Y/N.” He rose from the couch. “Now is not the time. I will find you later.”

The other men went back to looking at the papers on the table. Dr. Banner not hiding his annoyance with you. 

“There is no time!” Damned the proper etiquette. “You’re never around, and when you are it’s with these men. We are supposed to build a life together and I have no clue what yours is anymore.”

A glance to the papers on the table showed a drawing of a fanged creature, some maps, and medieval-looking weapons. A hand was around your arm and you looked into the face of your fiancé, his lips turned into a scowl as he dragged you out of the room. 

“I am working toward ensuring that life is one of purity and safety.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he led you back into the hall. “One where I can protect you.” 

“Protect me?” You pulled your arm away. “From what?”

“There is evil here.” Clint looked over his shoulder, almost ensuring his partners couldn’t hear. “I fear that the minds of women can’t grasp this level of danger. I need you to trust me. We are closing in on the beast. Once he is killed we will be wed.”

“Beast? Killed?” Your head started to swim with his cryptic words, let alone the insult against your gender. “What are you talking about? You sound mad.”

“I’ve said too much.” His expression melted into pity as he cupped your cheek. “We have to return to the city for a few nights. It’s safer for you here.” 

“Now you’re leaving?” You supposed it didn’t make much difference since he was never around either way. 

“When I return, things will go back to how they were.” He placed a kiss on your forehead. “Promise me, you won’t go outside after dark and wear your crucifix?” 

“Mr. Barton.” Dr. Banner appeared in the doorway. “If we wish to act on this lead, we must prepare.” 

You glanced around your fiancé and swore you saw Tony Stark brandishing a crossbow. Your mouth hung open as you looked up at Clint, desperate for an explanation. 

“Patience Y/N.” He gave another quick kiss before leaving with Dr. Banner, shutting the door to the parlor behind him. 

At the start of summer, you thought it was kind Mr. Stark offered you a room at his country estate. Memories of your arrival and how vibrant Clint had seemed further away than the ten weeks they were. 

Once Dr. Banner arrived it was like all the men had gone insane with some private obsession. Clint no longer snuck into your bedroom in the evening, showed up for dinners or teas, and he halted all talk of your wedding plans, which you’d hoped would be set for some time in the early fall. 

Again you found yourself alone. In a big empty estate. You debated on finding one of the servants, but they did not hide their annoyance at your presence and refused to treat you like their equal. That drove you nuts, especially since you were nowhere near the class of Tony Stark. 

The tears of frustration were starting to pool, but if Clint saw you cry that would only feed into the stereotype he had recently painted you into. The sensitive woman who must be shielded from everything.

The suffocating feeling returned. You grabbed your hat and purse from next to the door before yanking it open and walking out into the summer sunshine. 

A walk would do you good. Calm your rage. The town was only a kilometer away. Maybe seeing the faces of some people not obsessed with ‘beasts’ would help.

~~

Clint’s words kept circling you as you tried to make sense out of them. The minds of women can’t grasp this level of danger. More like the mouths of men can’t explain what the hell was going on. You brought your hand to your lips at the thought. 

Such immoral words would never leave your mouth, but you couldn’t help picture the look on Clint’s face had you spoken them out loud. There would be a rage in his eyes, he’d never hit you, but probably think about it as his jaw clenched. For some reason, the image of the reaction excited you. 

“Excuse me Miss?” A voice shook you from your fantasy. 

You looked up at a striking man. He had long brown hair slicked back, he wore thick sunglasses and a proper suit with a hat that looked tailored enough to rival one of Mr. Stark’s outfits. But the most peculiar thing was his sun umbrella in his gloved hand. You hadn’t seen many men carry those.

“I have just arrived and I was looking for the solicitor’s office? Could you point me in the right direction?” The man’s glasses made it difficult to tell where his eyes were looking, but his voice sent a chill down your spine.

You realized you were starring and looked down the street, more than familiar with the layout of the few shops and businesses in the small country town. 

“Yes. It’s the third building on the opposite side of the street.” You started walking. “I am headed that way actually.”

“Is there a bookstore?” The man followed you.

“Excuse me?” You didn’t know what he was implying.

“You look like someone well read. In town unaccompanied, I assumed it was for a new book.” He gave you a smile. 

“There is a bookstore, but unfortunately, I have read everything I care to that they have.” You thought about his unaccompanied line. 

You were an engaged woman, maybe it was inappropriate to come to town by yourself. What would Clint think? You walking down the street with another man. Internally you rolled your eyes, he was too busy hunting some beast to be worried about you. 

“That is a shame.” Your companion stopped at the solicitor’s office.

In the window was a sign that read ‘Closed until Monday’.

“Would it be forward of me to ask you to accompany me to lunch? I did notice a café down the street and I hate to eat alone?” 

His invitation made your mouth hang open, how brazen? What did he take you for? Some harpy?

“I do not believe my fiancé would appreciate that.” You started to turn. “Good day sir.” 

“Apologies.” He called out before you got a step away. “I meant no harm, to you nor your fiancé. I am new to this country and clearly lacking in its social normalcies. I understand women are all too aware of potential dangers around them.”

His word choice made your heart stop beating for a moment as you froze and turned back to him. 

“What did you say? About dangers?” You could not remember the last time you were so interested in an answer.

“As a species, women are much more practical when it comes to the evils in this world.” He stepped toward you. “And thus I clothe my naked villainy.” 

A smile spread to your lips as you let out a little laugh. When was the last time that happened? A smile or a chuckle? 

“Richard III.” You nodded. “I’m impressed.” 

“And I am Count James Buchanan.” He offered you an arm. “It was never my intention to offend.”

“I may have overreacted.” You took his escort. “Maybe a light lunch would be appropriate. Especially if the conversation is about Shakespeare.”

“What is your favorite work?” The Count asked.

You smiled, happy for once your brain wasn’t preoccupied with thoughts of your maddening fiancé. 

~~

The lunch flew by as quickly as the conversation. You lost track of time as the world faded away with the sun. It was only when the sound of thunder shook the café you were jarred from the Count’s attention. 

“Blast!” You rose from the table and looked out the window as the rain pelted down. “I am afraid our afternoon must come to an end. I promised my fiancé to return by dark.”

“Wise man, obtaining such a promise.” He looked out the window with you. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss. Y/L/N. I believe your fiancé must be a very wise man for receiving your affections.”

The meaning of his words was not lost on you and again brought on shivers. When you glanced over at him he finally removed his sunglasses and eyes too blue to be natural starred back. It almost made you gasp, the handsomeness of this man. 

“Thank you for the company and compliments.” You didn’t look away from his hypnotic gaze. “I was hoping I could ask you for a favor Count Barnes?”

“James.” He gave you a knowing glance. “And whatever your heart desires.” 

“Could I borrow your umbrella?” You gave a half smile. “I walked here, and would hate to catch a cold in the rain.”

“No.” His response surprised you. “I have a carriage. I will drive you home.” 

Before you could respond he was outside, waving his hand to the end of the street. The horse and buggy arrived right when you walked out. 

The driver did not jump down as James held open the door for you. It would be rude to decline, and with the weather, you were sure Clint would want you to accept the ride. 

“I’m at the Stark estate.” You told James as you sat against the plush leather. 

“Anthony Stark, I didn’t realize he was engaged. Won’t he be thrilled when he finds out I’ve spent the afternoon with his fiancé.” James took a seat next to you.

“He is not engaged. Clint Barton, he’s an old acquaintance of Mr. Stark.” You felt silly for not explaining yourself earlier. “But you know Mr. Stark too?” 

“Of course. He is the reason I picked this countryside town. He and his friends practically chased me out Romania to get me here, your fiancé included.” He gave you a wink. “Mr. Barton. I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting him in person, but I have heard he is quite strong and reputable.” 

“He is.” You wanted to say ‘was’, but bit your tongue.

“It’s a strange coincidence. After dropping you off my plans were to head to the Stark estate.” James removed his hat. “That solicitor has the keys to my new estate. It appears I am homeless until Monday. I was hoping Tony wouldn’t mind boarding me for the next two nights.” 

Even you didn’t call Mr. Stark Tony. It made your eyebrows rise at the informalness. 

“Unfortunately Mr. Stark went to London for the weekend.” You gave a frown. 

“Is your fiancé acting as master of the estate in his stead?” James’ confidence didn’t falter at the news.

“Actually, I am the only guest at the moment.” You bit your lip. Was it your place to offer Tony’s residence to the Count?

“I see.” James nodded. “I am sure that there is an inn I can find a room at. I would hate to put you in that position.”

“Nonsense.” After how kind he had been to you, and the fact he called Mr. Stark Tony, there was no reason to make him stay at that bug infested inn. “You are more than welcome to stay at Mr. Stark’s estate. I will have one of the servants makes up a room for you as soon as we arrive.” 

“Thank you. I am sure Tony would approve of your hospitality.” James’ eyes flashed with his own approval. “Does that mean we will be dining together this evening?”

Your heart fluttered at the thought, not over the food or the man himself, just the idea of company. It had been so long. 

~~

Dinner was just as pleasant as lunch, if not more so and you drank in every word your new friend spoke. Some of the servants raised an eye while serving the food, but nobody objected to your offering the Count a room.

“Would you like a nightcap?” You rose from the table and started toward the parlor. 

“I really would.” James stifled a yawn. “But I fear I am in need of sleep after today’s activities.”

“Of course.” You felt foolish, forgetting your guest’s travels. 

“In fact, I will likely sleep through the day tomorrow I am so exhausted. Please forgive my rudeness if that occurs.” James stood up and left his seat, walking with you.

“Very understandable.” You tried to hide your disappointment, knowing it was selfish but you wanted company again. 

“But I was hoping, tomorrow evening, the two of us could have a formal dinner?” He offered you his arm as you walked through the hall to the staircase, which you gladly took. “I’ve brought my dress coats and I would love to experience an English formal.”

“For two?” You smiled. “I’m not sure you will get the entire experience.”

“Humor me.” James climbed the stairs, leading you up.

“I suppose I’ll check with the servants in the morning.” You had a feeling they would jump at the chance, at least the chef. She’d been bored stiff whining about making quick meals all summer. 

“Well good night Miss Y/L/N.” James stopped outside his bedroom, you hadn’t realized you’d walked this far, much passed your own. 

“Y/N, please.” Your eyes didn’t leave him as his lips touched the top of your hand.

A lump came in the back of your throat and you swallowed it down. 

“Goodnight Y/N.” James dropped your hand. 

Every nerve in your body flared for some unknown reason. Tingles spread across your shoulders as you spun to walk to your room, muttering a goodbye.

Thoughts went to tomorrow’s dinner. You could distract yourself with getting ready and maybe the workers would let you help set the table or something, but they would probably fight you off wanting to tame their own boredom. 

At the back of your brain, there was a clawing this was wrong. You shouldn’t be excited about dining with anyone but your fiancé. But you told yourself you would be dining with him if he were here. And besides, as the only current guest of the estate, it was your job to entertain Mr. Stark’s friends. 

~~

He meant to murder her the second they were in the carriage. Leave her dead body on the side of the road for the men to find as a warning, but she proved to be much more than the delicate flower her husband talked of. 

And the way she smelled, Bucky could only imagine how good she must taste. He ran his tongue over his lips as he undressed in Tony Stark’s mansion. He imagined how enraged the would-be vampire hunter would be if he knew. 

Dr. Banner was responsible for this, bringing him here into poor Y/N’s life. They should have left him be, but his arch nemesis thought if he got a gang together maybe he would stand a chance this time. The poor mortals had no clue how powerful Bucky really was and he had no intention of giving them a demonstration.

Still, they had to be taught a lesson. Killing vampire hunters tended to create more vampire hunters. Usually hunting loved ones was enough of a deterrent, but it seemed nobody else had any family but Clint Barton. His fiancé death would send the perfect message to the others, but Bucky didn’t want her dead any longer. He wanted something more. 

He was certain she was asleep by now. It had been hours since they parted, but she was still on his mind. There was a risk in using the hallway, he was certain the staff was already suspicious of him. So he went to the window and with minimal effort crawled across the stone siding toward her room. 

The warm summer air meant the panes were open and he went inside with the breeze. There she was in her bed, a light sweat on her forehead as she tossed among the sheets. Her nightgown was simple and white, clearly lacking in the wealth of this house. He enjoyed how thin it was, as it stuck to her skin, the outline of her curves apparent. 

He couldn’t help himself as he dipped into the bed next to her. Her lids started to flutter and he couldn’t have that. 

“Shhhh,” he ordered. “Sleep.” 

There was a relaxation to her body as Bucky position her between his legs with her on her side. 

“What are you dreaming of Love?” He brushed her hair back and inhaled her intoxicating aroma. 

“You.” There was no hesitation in her response.

“I like that very much.” Bucky ran his hand down her bare arm until he got to her gown and started to bunch it up. “What about me?” 

“Kissing you. Touching you.” Her lips puckered at the last word. 

“Touching me?” The white thing gathered around her waist, leaving her beautiful cunt open for his hand. “I have a better idea.” 

She let out a moan as his fingers worked between her folds. Bucky smiled at how wet she was for him, eager and inviting. He teased her entrance with his finger, and she lifted her hips. 

“The first time I enter you there it won’t be with a finger.” Bucky dragged along her slit, eliciting a disappointed whimper. “That doesn’t mean I will leave you wanting.”

He pressed down on her tender bud and she gasped as her hands scratched at his chest. She started rocking against him, grinding down on his hard cock with her movements while he circled and rubbed her clit. 

“Cum for me.” He cared more about her release than his own, a strange occurrence for him. “Tell me what you need.” 

“You.” There was a coo to her voice, but she rocked faster against him. 

Bucky increased the pressure and his motions, harder and faster. Soon the gasping came again and the features on her face tightened. She was close and he planned on tasting her ecstasy. He opened his mouth and bared his fangs. 

The second her climax came over her Bucky removed his hand and flipped her on to her back. His thigh pressed against her apex while his teeth sank into her neck.

He tasted her orgasm, a rush of pent up repression and denial mixed without any shame or remorse. It was enough that he felt his cock spasm in his pants as her blood rushed down his throat. 

Her death would be a waste. Bucky knew right then and there he had better plans in store for her. 

~~

“Miss.” There was a handshaking you. “Miss wake up.” 

You struggled to open your eyes. The room seemed extra bright and you shielded your eyes.

“What time is it?” You begrudgingly lifted yourself up on to an elbow. “Who are you?”

“Count Barnes told us about the dinner tonight.” She wore one of Tony’s uniforms. “I am here to help you dress. It’s 5 pm. Dinner is at 7, so we should get started.”

“Five pm?” That made you jolt up in bed. “I’ve slept the day away.” 

“You do look a little ill.” The woman tapped your neck. “And it looks like a spider may have taken a bite.” 

You stood up and went to the mirror. There was an air of tiredness to your features and two strange puncture marks on your neck. It must have been a huge spider. 

“Please don’t cancel the dinner.” The girl appeared behind you. “The staff has been dreadfully bored and Count Barnes is paying all of us a very generous additional sum for tonight.” 

“I am tired, but I feel more relaxed than I have in months.” It was like all the tension in your body ran out. “I wouldn’t dream of canceling on the Count.” 

You would have to thank him when you saw him, especially since you said you would inform the servants. 

“He had a special dress sent over for you.” The maid went to a bag hanging. “I don’t even think Mr. Stark knows how to have something made so quickly.” 

She lifted the bag to show the most exquisite piece of clothing you’d ever seen. It was the right color for you and the details were extraordinary. 

“I think we should do your hair up.” The main went on for her plans for you and you nodded along, eager to participate in the night’s festivities. 

~~

When you saw James he looked more handsome than you remembered, his suit the finest you’d ever seen. 

Dinner was another perfect conversation where it felt like he hung on every word you said. 

“If I ask for a nightcap will you accompany this time?” You rose from the table.

“Only if you ask nicely.” James stood as well. 

“Please, won’t you join me for a drink?” You waited for him to offer his arm. 

“I must say, that dress looks stunning on you.” He looked you up and down. “Mr. Barton is a lucky man.” 

Hearing your fiance’s name made you cringe. It was the first time you’d given him any thought all evening. 

“Yes. You will come to the wedding I hope?” You looked at James and saw a twinge of disappointment, making you feel even guiltier.

“I hope to play a large part in your wedding.” The disappointment vanished. 

“Oh. Of course. I forget you’re acquaintances with all the men.” You walked into the parlor and left James to go pour the drinks.

There was a scratching sound and then music filled the room. You smiled as you looked over your shoulder at James with phonograph. 

“It’s a wonderful invention.” You turned and handed him a drink. 

“Dance with me.” He took both glasses from your hands and set them down. 

“I don’t think…”

“Please.” He held his hand out. 

You knew it was wrong, but you found yourself accepting his proposal and slipping your hand into his, while his other went around your waist and brought you closer. 

“You’re very special Y/N.” James led you as you swayed. “More than any human recognizes.” 

“I’m just a girl.” You felt a heat growing in your heart between his compliments and the way he was touching you. 

“No.” His had left yours and went to your chin, nudging it so that your eyes were on his. “You are much more than that. You are a delicacy. One I would very much like to taste. Again.”

Hazy visions of laying on top of James, his hand on your most private areas. The release the ecstasy, the bite on your neck. 

“What are you?” You were curious, not scared, not angry, nothing else. 

“I am the only one who can satisfy you. Give you what you crave. Knowledge, equality, travel, the world.” He leaned in closer. “All you have to do is join me.” 

“You’re the beast they’re hunting.” Things fell into place.

The crossbow, the picture on the table of the fanged creature, the sun umbrella, the sunglasses, sleeping all day, the puncture marks on your neck. 

“You’re a vampire.” You understood why Clint was acting so mad, had he told you the truth you never would have believed him. “Am I under your spell?”

“Not at the moment.” The music stopped but you continued to sway. 

“Then why am I not scared?” You kept your eyes on his, having no reason to trust him but doing so anyway. 

“Because you’re different.” His gaze did not falter. “Leave with me, tonight. Let me take you into the darkness.” 

He was asking, but you knew he didn’t need to. A mountain of feelings came toppling down. He was a monster, you were engaged. He was interesting, you were lonely. He excited you, you were amazed by him. Would a no mean death and did you even want to say no? While your thoughts continued to scramble your heat knew the answer. 

You opened your mouth to speak when the door to the parlor flung open. 

“Y/N GET BACK!” Clint held out a giant crucifix.

James let out a screech and moved you behind his back. Clint wasted no opportunity jumping forward, a wooden stake in his hand. It came centimeters to James’ heart when he let go of you to defend himself. You fell to the floor with a bump and scooted back against the wall. 

The two men struggled with each other. The wooden stake going closer to James before another blow pushed it away. 

“STOP! You’re hurting him!” You screamed out from the floor. 

Both men looked at you. 

“Y/N run! Get out of here.” Clint went back to trying to kill James. 

“Y/N you have a choice. Make it.” James didn’t sound nearly as winded as Clint. 

That’s when you realized this was all a show for your benefit. James could have snapped Clit in two if he wanted. That’s where this was headed. Clint’s death. James wanted you to do it, but could you? 

Two lives danced in front of your eyes literally. One a happy dutiful wife in the sunlight, the other a literal monster. You knew the correct choice. 

Ignoring the faux struggle you walked over to the crossbow, the one Tony must have chosen to leave behind for some reason. It was loaded, all you to do was pull the trigger. Without hesitation, you went over to the duo. Neither of which were paying attention to you. 

“I wish there was another way.” You sighed as you lined up and took your shot.

In an instant the struggle was over as the body hit the floor with a thud, your life forever changed.

A/N: We are going into a little bit of a choose your own adventure. If you want to be a bad girl skip all the way to *** 

[Begin ending 1]

“Y/N.” Clint looked at you with shock. “Thank God.”

He ran to you and tucked you against his chest, the entire time your eyes were glued to James, the arrow sticking out of his heart. His body started to shake and decay at a rapid rate, the beautiful face disappearing. 

“Where are the others?” You didn’t notice the vampire hunting gang.

“London. I just had a feeling that you needed me.” Clint kissed the top of your head. “That it was wrong to leave you alone. And I was right.” 

“Is it over now? That he is dead.” You pulled away and looked up at Clint. 

“It’s over. Our lives are safe.” He started to lead you out of the parlor. “The others won’t believe it.” 

“Will you tell me the story?” You looked at Clint. “Why was he here?” 

“For another time love.” Clint squeezed you tight. “You have had quite a night. I’m sure you need some rest.” 

“To sleep, perchance to dream.” You were still in a haze.

“What?” Clint asked.

“Shakespeare.” 

“I’m not familiar.” He tightened his shoulders as he led you to the stairs, away from what could have been. 

***

[Begin Ending 2]

A failed grunt came out of Clint as he tried to reach for the arrow in his back. It was short lived as he collapsed dead. You lowered the crossbow as James stepped over his body. 

His eyes bore into yours with pride and amazement. When he reached you he cupped your cheek and lifted your chin, pressing his mouth to yours. You dropped the weapon and put your arms around his neck, returning the kiss. 

“What a choice.” He broke the kiss as he hoisted you in the air, your skirts going to your waist as you wrapped your legs around him.

“There was never a choice to make. You would always win.” You went back to kissing him.

This was the kissing you’d always dreamed of, deep and unbridled passion. You would spend eternity with someone capable of making you feel this way. 

You squealed when there was a sharp pang on your tongue, followed by the taste of copper, then something else, something warm and tangy. James had bitten both of your tongues open and your blood swooshed together in your mouth. 

It made you moan as he set you down on the couch. He moved faster than your eyes could keep up with, undressing and then you. It was dizzying to be naked so quickly, but in a second he bared his fangs and sunk them deep into your neck.

A moan left your lips as you felt your blood dripping down your back. Warm and so filled with life. Your head started to lull to the side as your soul slid into James’ mouth. With it all your hang up and pretentions. 

Then he pulled your head away and looked at you as a nail ran across his chest, spilling his own. You didn’t need instructions as your mouth went to him, lapping it up and taking as much of him in as you could. He tasted like love. Something you could never get enough and never quite understood how it felt.

He spun around and pulled you across his lap, straddling him. You’d never been in such a lewd position before and loved it as he lined up his cock with your cunt and lowered you down. 

James tilted his head to the side and again ran a fingernail, opening up his vein. You wasted no time dropping your head to taste him again while your body bounced up and down his shaft. 

Soon his teeth returned to your neck, crunching down again. It made you cry out and lose your concentration on your own feeding. But then the tingling in your pussy began to grow in a way you never experienced before. 

James was guiding you, up and down, back and forth. You started gasping, desperate for the release. Certain that you were going to burst into nothingness. When the pleasure came it made James suck down harder and you moaned uncontrollably. Your orgasm was soon met with his own and he stilled your movements but continued to drink from your throat. 

Finally he lifted his head, showing his blood-soaked chin and lips. You imagined you looked much the same when he pressed his mouth to yours, his cock softening inside of you. 

The deep kiss turned into a little peck and you fell forward, resting your head against James’ chest, the blood drying. 

“We have to get out of here.” He kissed your head and slid you off of his lap. “The others won’t be far behind.” 

“Where will we go?” You weren’t sure you were capable of standing as sleep started to tug you down. 

“Wherever we like.” He gave you a devilish grin and kissed your forehead. “Sleep now.” 

You had no clue where you would be when you awoke but were ready to follow him into the night.


End file.
